Simpler Times
by Smiley612
Summary: 1/100; A collection of drabbles/one-shots, all taking place pre-season 1. Join pre-puberty Fabian, Patricia with her multicolored hair streaks; Captain Spaghetti and the Amazing Alfredo continue to plan their next prank on Amber, the queen of tact. Join the Anubis residents in their golden age, before Joy went missing: simpler times. Prompts are accepted!


**A/N: Hello! I don't suppose the HoA fandom doesn't know who I am by now, but hey, you never know. I'm Julianna, sometimes known as Lia. I already have a drabble collection currently, First Kiss, but I've sort of given up on that; however, this is my newest one, and each one takes place before season 1.**

**I'm trying to focus on Anubis House, but I'll allow prompts with Nina, Eddie, KT, and Willow, too; Willow will have to live in Isis House and the other three will have to be in America, but no fear. You could even suggest prompts with any of them coming to Anubis House earlier than 2010, and that would be accepted! Any couple, any friendship, and any character is welcome.**

**I don't have a schedule for this story yet, but feel free to submit prompts/reviews. Any are welcome! Happy reading! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

"Yes!" The Anubis residents overheard, as their House Guardian walked into the kitchen. "You have to walk into the classroom at ten sharp! And when you walk in, recite the speech that we've been practicing since July! Yes!"

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Trudy wondered, as she set fifteen-year-old Patricia Williamson's bowl of Shreddies out in front of her, walking back into the kitchen to collect Jerome and Alfie's sliver of bacon. It was a Monday; back to school after the weekend, and every single Monday, their wonderful House Mother Trudy made them whatever they wanted for breakfast.

She knew the specials. Jerome and Alfie always wanted bacon, Patricia wanted her Shreddies, Mick wanted fruit and a plate of pancakes; Joy and Amber needed toaster strudels, Mara needed a fruit salad, and Fabian wanted nothing other than Trudy's famous french toast for breakfast each morning.

After living with this specific bunch for so long, she knew the drills.

"No, nothing's wrong," Victor brushed her off, turning around, somehow forgetting the teenagers who lived here were right behind him. "Eric...you have to be on time. I don't care that you'd miss your daily tea time! This is important if you want to achieve immortal—..."

He seemed to notice that the children were all staring at him by now, turning around and scowling at the eight people sitting around the breakfast table. Without a word to the miscreants or the House Mother, in his usual trench coat, he swiveled around and strut out the kitchen door.

"That was weird," Joy shrugged, leaning over to her best friend, who was too busy shoving cereal in her mouth to say anything.

When Patricia swallowed her mouthful, she nodded her agreement. "Totally. I don't know what he's talking about! Have you ever seen Victor talking like that to someone, especially Sweetie, who he's so friendly with?" Joy shook her head no, turning around now to face the person on her other side.

"Hi, Fabian!" Joy cheered, her face red because Patricia had left the window open overnight, letting the early October air in through the window. "What's up?"

He sighed, ripping off a piece of french toast with his teeth. "Nothing. Same old, same old. Just going off to school, taking a Chemistry test, the same thing day by day..." Joy wanted to command him to appreciate that he gets to spend every day with his best friends, but then she realized that he really wasn't friendly with anyone other than her and Patricia.

"Well...what did you think of Vicky just then, huh?" she ignited the conversation again. "What do you think he's talking about?"

"Who knows?" Fabian Rutter, always the pessimist, shrugged. "It can't be anything too exciting, can it? I mean, it's not like they're going to kidnap a student or anything, right? That wouldn't happen; not in this boring school. After all, look at how boring our founders were." He pointed to the side, where the portrait of Louisa and Robert Frobisher-Smythe stood on the wall, hanging above the cabinet.

"Yeah," Joy chuckled along with her friend, "Can you imagine him doing anything evil? The only thing evil about him is how his hair is styled," Fabian, however, didn't think her joke was overly funny, because he turned away, back to his plate, to bite off another piece of french toast.

"What if he came back to life?" she wondered. "Or...like...hid stuff in this house for us to find. Wouldn't that be fun?" he shrugged again, and Joy groaned. "Come on, Fabes! You never have any fun or think anything fun is ever going to happen! Open your mind a little bit." He shrugged again, wearing an expression of defeat.

"Patricia!" Joy chided suddenly, moving her body away from Fabian and back to her _other_ best friend. "You're getting your hair extension in your cereal! And that was the one I wanted to borrow next week!"

Patricia scowled, brushing her purple hair extension out of her bowl of cereal. They started to talk again about the school day and what they wanted to do after, but neither of them had any idea that Joy would not be returning home from school.

_Patricia_ had no idea that she'd be reevaluating her entire life to find her missing friend; _Fabian_ didn't know that his fun was just around the corner; _Jerome_ didn't know that the woman he would marry would go missing that afternoon; _Alfie_ didn't know that Amber, the girl he'd been crushing on forever, would eventually fall in love with him but then sacrifice herself for a club they had been yet to make; _Amber_ didn't know how brave she'd turn out to be, compared with the person filing her nails at the breakfast table; _Mara_ didn't know that she'd date all the boys at the table at one point, excluding Alfie, and _Mick_ didn't know that his girlfriend wasn't who she said she was.

And they _all_ didn't know that their new housemate, an American, was only a few miles away, getting off of a train.


End file.
